7.3 Staff Investigators Staff Investigators will oversee the conduct of the Translational Pilot Project Working Groups in the five identified disease site for this cycle, which are 1) Breast, 2) Cervix, 3) Gl, 4) Melanoma, and 5) Prostate. Aims and Purpose To identify and prioritize the most pressing problems facing medical research today, as disease site and/or discipline applicable, that can be uniquely addressed and facilitated by the CFCCC o Outcomeinvest efforts in emerging and needed areas of research and patient care To develop research teams of the future that support both individual creativity and collaborative team efforts by facilitating interdisciplinary research, high-risk research, patient care, and public-private partnerships o Outcomeboost resources and technologies needed for 21st century biomedical science and patient care To facilitate the translation of basic, clinical and epidemiologic findings into hypothesis-driven UCIinvestigator initiated diagnostic, preventive, and therapeutic or cancer survivorship intervention trials at the individual or population level o Outcometranslational bench to bedside research, diagnostic prevention, and treatment clinical protocols involving a collaboration of Members